


Icebergs have never been this steamy

by MordredLJselfship (mordredllewelynjones)



Series: Main self ship AU [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Burlesque, Don't Like Don't Read, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Reader Insert, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Rivalry, Self Insert, Self Ship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, burlesque style performance, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/MordredLJselfship
Summary: A self ship fic in which the patrons at the Iceberg Lounge are treated to a burlesque show.Self insert not reader insert. If you don't like it then don't read or interact.No sex or rude stuff in this story.





	Icebergs have never been this steamy

**Author's Note:**

> So, the events of this story happen during the "rivalry/enemy" stage that is mentioned in 'Thrown together.' Think of this almost as a flashback.  
> PS: The song is "Express" by Christina Aguilera and is from the film Burlesque.

 

What Oswald had expected of his entertainment manager he wasn't altogether sure. Taking into account the performance to Britney Spears, complete with a cane routine, which Mordred had given as his audition piece Oswald probably should have seen this coming. Still, he couldn't help but be slightly surprised by the number which was currently unfolding before him.

  
Now, Mordred was nothing if not versatile which was a plus as far as Penguin was concerned. Why pay out money to various bands and acts when one man could do a sufficient job of it by himself?

 

Since Mordred had been in charge of the evening entertainment the patrons of the Iceberg Lounge had been treated to the likes of Beatles and Prince tributes, nights of 80s classics, songs from musicals and pop hits. It didn't stop there though. Sketches and stand up comedy were also part of the program and, usually towards the end of the night when almost everyone had left for home, he would even recite Shakespearean soliloquies. One thing there was certainly a lot of was variety. Which is why it had been only a matter of time before a number of this nature had graced the stage and captured the club's audience.

  
_“I tease them till they’re on the edge, they're screaming more for more and more they beg. I know it's me they come to see, my pleasure brings them to their knees.”_

  
Mordred struck a seductive pose as he removed one of his sleeve garters and tossed it lightly in the direction of the audience. Oswald had had no idea when he came into work that evening that his club was about to play host to a burlesque show but now that it was happening he could safely say that he didn't mind in the slightest. That wasn't just because his customers seemed to be enjoying it either.

  
Mordred had a chair now and was straddled across it as he continued the song. If he'd still had the long hair he had possessed during his youth then he would have swung it around a bit for effect. As it was, however, he had to improvise. He preferred it that way. Why bother with needless showboating when you could let the choreography speak for itself?

  
Oswald, who's forgotten glass of wine was still half way to his mouth, continued to watch as his employee teased the crowd of onlookers watching him. The tie was the next thing to be loosened, it was now draped loosely around the man's neck and could be removed easily at any moment.

  
It was strange really. Not much had happened, and was unlikely to at that, yet still the audience went wild. Oswald, as he watched the confident display his friend was putting on, couldn't help but be equally enchanted. A moment later he felt his face going bright red and his stomach do a summersault as Mordred smiled at him over his shoulder.

  
Perhaps they should make burlesque numbers a regular thing, Oswald thought as he continued to watch the show. He made a mental note to mention it to his entertainment manager later. It wasn't his usual sort of thing. In fact his mother would be turning in her grave if she knew that this was happening in his, so called, respectable establishment. However, there was something about Mordred's performance which had a certain charm and Penguin already knew that he couldn't get enough of it.

  
“What on earth is that?”

  
Oswald didn't need to turn around to know that that disgusted sounding voice belonged to Edward Nygma.

  
Edward and Mordred did not get along, much to Oswald's disappointment. In fact at the moment they seemed to be engaged in some sort of rivalry which had been the last thing Oswald had been aiming for when he had brought the two of them together. It was unbearably frustrating to him if he was honest about it.

  
He knew better than anyone that these two could get along brilliantly if they so desired. They had a lot in common and could become close friends, maybe even more, if they let themselves. As it was, however, they were currently fighting over something he neither knew nor cared about. He only hoped that one day the two of them would come to their senses. Having the men he loved at each other's throats all the time was nothing short of exhausting.

  
“Burlesque” he replied cheerfully “A welcome addition to our program, don't you think?”

  
“Do you seriously want me to answer that?”

  
Oswald rolled his eyes before turning to give his friend a pointed look. The Riddler, his arms folded in clear annoyance, glared up at the stage in distaste. It was clear that he wasn't going to be swayed so easily.

  
“I'll get you a drink” Oswald said finally, deciding to let the subject be. It was not as if Edward had any say in how the club was run at the end of the day. It was only his own opinion that mattered and Penguin had already decided that the burlesque was going to stay. Edward would just have to learn to live with it.

  
Whilst Oswald disappeared in search of a drink Edward moved closer to the stage so as to better observe the monstrosity in front of him. What Oswald, who had been staring at the performer with an expression of adoration, saw in Mordred Edward could not fathom.

  
What good had that man ever done? Ed thought resentfully. He, Edward, had been a faithful spy and had given Penguin plenty of inside information on the GCPD not only that but he had helped Oswald deal with several enemies over the years and was currently helping figure out the identity of the mole in their midst. A position for which Mordred was chief suspect, he might add. That being the case Edward was the one who deserved Oswald's adoration, not Mordred. Surely Oswald could see that?

  
Ed loosened his tie slightly, his anger getting him all hot under the collar as he watched the show come to a close. Watching as the man on stage strutted across the stage, hips swaying in an almost hypnotically alluring and enticing way, was infuriating. He remained transfixed as the buttons which secured Mordred's waistcoat around his chubby stomach were slowly opened one by one and he felt his mouth go slightly dry. Where was that drink when he needed it?

  
_“It’s a passion and emotion, it’s a fashion. Burlesque. It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do. Burlesque.”_

  
Up on stage Mordred had spotted Nygma by this point and knew exactly what he was doing. Even with the bright stage lights shining in his eyes and the darkness of the rest of the club it was obvious that Edward did not approve of tonight's proceedings.

  
Which was why Mordred was making sure to up the antics especially for him. He wanted to make a lasting impression after all and what better way to get under his rivals skin than to mess with him, publically one might add, but a in a way in which he was powerless to respond to. That possible rat needed to suffer, Oswald had said so when they had discussed what should be done when they located the spy among them, he just hadn't specified how. The fact that deep down Mordred secretly loved the way in which Edward was staring at him was beside the point.

  
Seized by a sudden impulse he approached the edge of the stage and, knowing full well what a dangerous game he was playing, yanked Riddler's trademark bowler hat off his head. Edward gasped in outrage and despite the fact that he was still very much performing Mordred couldn't help but laugh. He shot the flushed Ed Nygma a look that plainly said ‘What are you going to do about it?’ as he danced around with one of Ed's most favoured possession, making him livid.

  
Oswald was stood at the bar, sipping the drink which he was supposed to be delivering to Edward as he felt a satisfied smile spread across his face. The audience were enjoying the show that was on stage but he had found another one which he found infinitely more interesting. He had seen the way Ed had began to blush, long before Mordred had begun to tease him, and he had seen the way the two of them looked at each other.

  
Now he had never claimed to be an expert in love and attraction, in fact it hadn't been until he had met the men who he was now devoting his attention to that he had experienced either, but he was sure there was something there. Something more between the two of them than just petty rivalry. If he was right then Oswald couldn't wait for the day when it all finally came out into the open. Maybe then, once the squabbling had ceased, would he be brave enough to confess his own feelings.

  
The number finally came to an end and the audience erupted into applause. Mordred wasn't listening to the praise from his fans, however. Ed was still his main focus. Deciding to mess with him one last time he gave him, what he hoped was, a cheeky wink before tossing the stolen bowler hat into the audience where it was caught not by its rightful owner but by Oswald.

  
Whilst his entertainment manager went to get a drink Penguin went over to Edward and gently placed his hat back on his head, tenderly smoothing back a couple stray locks of hair as he did so. “Here's your drink” he said as he pressed a fresh glass into Ed's hands with a loving little smile.

  
One which Edward missed because he was too busy rubbing his eyes and sighing. Ed had the feeling that what he had just witnessed was now burned into his memory and he couldn't help but wonder if that was such a bad thing.

 

                                                                                  **The End.**


End file.
